Sorry is the Hardest Word
by icysweet34
Summary: Athrun will take this moment to say sorry... and redo every scar he gave in her heart a long time a go... and Cagalli would reveal all the pain she gained... And by the end they'll laugh?


**Sorry is the hardest word**

Oneshot fic

.icysweet34. 

**Disclaimer**: I have no money and rights to own GS/D or Sunrise. Starbuck's is my favorite café so there's nothing wrong to put it here in my story. This doesn't mean that I own any branch of it here in Philippines…

Ugh, I hate myself whenever I tried to be nerdy/scientific…

**I have no summary here. This is just a surprise/random fic and while I am writing this, half of my brain is already sleeping! If ever you found it bad, I am very sorry!**

**This supposed to be an angst story because I just watched the part where AsuCaga is breaking! Ugh… I just need to express my feelings… I cried all my sleep long…**

**sniff**

x…x…x…x…x

Athrun Zala angrily knocked his best friend's door several times. He stopped when a brunette opened it, slowly. "Kira Yamato, explain what happened that you sent me a message before I slept!" Athrun said, trying to stop his rage.

"Athrun… as you had known… my sister was lost…" Kira said, motioning Athrun to come in.

"**What?!" **Athrun wailed, stomping inside the house.

"Well, her maid, Myrna, called a little while a go. She said that the Princess was no where in sight and the French windows inside her bedroom was wide opened. I rushed there and tried to investigate but Lacus became worried. She is the one who texted you and told you those little details."

"Then why had I met you here and not in the Athha Manor?!" the blue-haired coordinator angrily stated.

"Your phone is off when we first sent you a message. I heard that you had dated that Meyrin Hawke so maybe because of that you hadn't had any chance to look at your phone. I met you here because it is getting late. I tried rounds almost anywhere in Orb. The one you received is the one Lacus received a few hours back."

Athrun sighed, terminating his anger. "So what had you found?"

"Cagalli disappeared after buying something in a shop near the Athha Manor. I also saw a train of clothes. She must've used it to go down. The security guards said that she go out through the main entrance. They tried to ask where she is going but she didn't say anything. An hour and a half later, she still hadn't come back. Myrna called me to look for her."

"Had you called the police?"

"Why would I call them?"

Athrun shook his head. "**Why hadn't you called the police?**"

Kira raised a fist and connected it to Athrun's face. This left Athrun's nose bleeding. "Instead of babbling around of calling the police you should find her!! Had you lost your mind, _**Zala**_? Do you want the media to go and tell lies again?!"

Athrun became intimidated. Kira doesn't call him by his last name if he wasn't angry so much. And he was sure that this is not his normal self. He wiped his nose off with a handkerchief. _Maybe it's because of that kiss…_"Okay Kira. I'd search for her because I know her better than you do. See you later." He headed towards the door and went away.

"So Kira, plan's working…?" A tanned blonde appeared. Nest to him was his fiancée, Miriallia Haww. Behind them was Kira's fiancée, the pink princess, Lacus Clyne.

"Supposed to be. Wish Athrun would not notice that we are playing a trick on him, and most of it was lies" Kira said.

"I wish it would be. Dearka Elsman wouldn't come here for nothing you know…" Mir said.

"Well, I came here to express my love for you, Mir." Dearka smiled innocently to his fiancé.

"Ugh, I still don't know why I had said yes to you…" Mir murmured.

Lacus chuckled. "Well… a threesome wouldn't be a threesome without the last pair…"

"Yes. Two will be married and why not the last one?"

**x … x … x **

_3:40 am_

First, Athrun went to the Starbuck's café were Cagalli loves to pass by. He peered to the window but found no one with the same blond hair. The café was almost empty and it is easy to distinguish.

Next, Athrun went to the playground where Cagalli said was her favorite place when she was a kid. He didn't saw anyone except for someone on the swing, eating a chocolate. It wasn't a clear view… Till the he noticed that the person was blond.

He ran to the swing. "Cagalli?"

The blonde looked up after she ate the last piece of chocolate. The blond has precious amber eyes which were soaked in madness with her tears. The girl sure was Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli looked away. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Cagalli stood up, played deaf and walked away (also playing blind). Athrun grabbed Cagalli's free hand. "Princess, don't go. Stay here; I wanna hear what's wrong."

Cagalli looked at Athrun's emerald eyes, tears in her eyes. "You know what's wrong? You know? You are the one that's wrong!!"

"Huh?"

"I saw you and Meyrin… kissing… in the restaurant… You smiled and also Meyrin… I was all left alone!! I thought that you hadn't forgotten me, somehow!!" Cagalli angrily protested.

"The… the kiss…?"

_** Flashback…**_

_9:30 pm…_

Meyrin dragged Athrun towards their reserved table in a renowned restaurant. They ordered the most wonderful meal ever known in Orb.

"Athrun, having a good time here in Orb? I thought you will visit the Princess?"

"I would. But you know it is hard… I wanna tell her the truth… about my dumbness… everything!"

"Would you deny the relationship we had?"

"I would even tell her that. I want to forget her. Even if that relationship we had only lasted for 2 days, it is nothing compared to our relationship. Still she was etched in my heart… Sorry if I hurt you…"

"That's okay." Meyrin smiled, unnaturally.

The rest of the evening was silent. They finished their meal when Meyrin cupped Athrun's cheeks.

"Athrun, this may be the last time I would ever have the chance to do this to you…" She neared her lips to his. Athrun only remained frozen. She gave him a quick kiss. "I am glad that I met you… I am ready to set your heart free… for the sake to make you happy."

Athrun smiled, "Thanks Meyrin…"

_** End of Flashback…**_

"Yes the kiss!!" Cagalli said.

"I would like to talk about that. If you would sit down here beside me, I would tell you everything…"

"Everything?!! Does this consists of leaving me behind again?!!"

Athrun was losing grip of her. He took her, forcefully to sit down on the swing. He sat on the next swing. "Tell me your anger, Princess."

Cagalli was left no choice. She sighed. "I am really angry to you… Athrun… Really, really angry that if I could only kill, I could have…"

"I know. So tell me everything you wanted. Show your anger which you his a long…long time a go… Which happened two years back…"

Cagalli sighed heavily, obviously trying to stop her anger and tears to mess up with her speech.

"_**I cannot reach you  
From the distance we have…  
Maybe you don't know  
or you had just forgotten...**_

_**I am still engaged to a man so far away…  
I still believe that he'll come back…  
and erase all the pain I gained from those time I had waited…**_

_**But when I saw him kissing another woman…  
I realized that it's impossible…  
to have him as my man…**_

_**I thought that I should be the one to propose…**_

_**So we would be fair…**_

_**I'll wear a ring…**_

_**He'll wear another…**_

_**And all this means…**_

_**That we love each other…**_

_**I want to throw this ring he gave me… **_(shows the ring)_**  
which many thought I already threw away…  
but they don't know I hid it. **_

_**Anger, jealousy and hate came to my soul…  
And I wanted desperately to kill you…  
So I won't care anymore…  
So I won't worry about your condition anymore…**_

_**But I can't…  
Because you are the man I ONCE loved…  
And you are the one that completes me…**_

_**I should face a fact…  
that you and I are not couples…  
that our love is just a joke…**_

_**But we should face another truth…**_

_**That I am just an ordinary Natural…**_

_**And you are such a great Coordinator…**_

_**Naturals and Coordinators…**_

_**Are not to be for each other…**_

_**I hate that I had loved you…  
I hate that I even cared for you…  
But you turned everything TO love FROM hate…**_

_**So I cannot do anything…  
but to love you…"**_

Athrun looked down. The truth… it always hurt. He looked then at Cagalli, now hands on her face, and you could clearly hear her sob…

"Cagalli, I-I am s-sorry…"

"Sorry, is that the only thing you could say?! Do you know how hard it is to love without any person to love?!!" Cagalli said, looking up. Her tears were flowing like dam!

"You know, sorry had always been the hardest thing to say… and I told you this… because I act like a fool… 2 years ago…"

Cagalli swings back and forth like a kid, "I-I heard you are happy w-with M-Meyrin Hawke… And as a proof as I-I t-told you… I saw you two k-kissing each other. That's w-when I was b-buying a chocolate. The store I b-bought from is in f-front of the restaurant you w-were eating at. D-don't t-tell me i-it is a lie. Y-you are th-the only ones who h-has a blue hair, you know."

"I won't because it is true. She kissed me…"

Cagalli stopped swinging. "O-okay… I understood. I-I guess I better be going… Myrna would be looking for me…" She stood up as she wiped her tears…

"You better be. Many are worrying about you. But don't go already I am not finish yet." Athrun stood up.

"N-no. I b-better be going before Kira would reveal to Myrna where I really am…"

"Doesn't Kira know…?"

"Of course he knows where I am! I told him in case Myrna is planning to call the police and told 'em that someone must've kidnapped me." The blonde suddenly has strength.

"B-but I thought that you are lost?"

"Lost?! Why would I get lost if I am very familiar to Orb?"

_Dumb asshole!! What have come to my mind? _"Had you used the stairs to go away?"

"Huh? What dumbness are you telling me Athrun? Of course I would! Will I use the veranda to go down?!" Cagalli suspiciously said.

_Shit! I am hoodwinked!! _

"I better should be going now Athrun. If you had something to tell me, just passed by our house…" Cagalli turned around and started walking.

Athrun stopped on what he is thinking. He followed Cagalli. "Wait!" Cagalli pretended she hadn't heard.

Athrun took her by the waist and spun her around. Athrun, automatically, kept her close and made a sudden hug. Cagalli wisely didn't bother to move.

"Cagalli, I am taking all my pride down… I am gambling my dignity and shame… to say sorry. Whether you'd accept it or not, Meyrin kissed me because she set me free. That's our last kiss. Now I am here to say sorry, apologize…"

"A-Athrun…"

"In life, I conquered many women… I flirt with many women… but there's only one woman whom I cannot erase in my heart… and that's you Cagalli." Athrun looked at Cagalli's amber eyes.

"…"

"I have been doing lies to all those 2 years… But I am here to tell you now what's true… I love you…"

Cagalli snickered, looking at the pair of emerald eyes. "In short, you wanted to say you are sorry and I love you… why had you taken it long?"

"Sorry is the hardest word to say…"

Athrun closed his lips with hers. At first, Cagalli leans back but she cannot resist. It was a passionate kiss which Cagalli missed.

The sun is starting to rise when the two lovers kissed… What a nice background…

_**SNAP! CLICK! FLICK!! **_

The two parted quickly. They looked at the direction of the sound. It came from the camera… owned by Miri, which were held by Kira and Dearka. Miri was holding a video cam.

"What?!!"

"Athrun, sorry for the punch!! I guess you had figured already that it is all a trick!!" Kira shouted as he and the rest of the group go near them.

"Ugh, Kira! You made me look like a stupid!"

"I cannot really believe it! The great coordinator was fooled?!" Dearka snickered.

"Ooh! What a nice scene, Athrun, Cagalli. I found it really cute." Lacus said.

"Hey, how long have you been there?!" Cagalli angrily said.

"Since Athrun had 'found' you." Mir said, clicking the stop button.

"We had many memoirs here. Kira and Dearka had many shots of you two." Lacus informed.

"How come I hadn't hear you?" Athrun asked.

"You two were busy talking to each other, that's why." Kira answered.

"Then, who is the dammit who **planned this?!!**" Cagalli furiously said.

Kira pointed at Dearka. "Him." Kira lied.

"Huh? What?! Hey you play no fair!!!" Dearka started to run as Cagalli raged for him.

"Breakfast later!!"

..x.. _icysweet34: __**Love is a wonderful pain :**__43teewsyci_ ..x.. 

_After breakfast…_

"_So when will you plan to propose to her…?" _

"_Just a while…"_

"_Remember, a threesome wouldn't be complete without the last pair…"_

"_I do… Just wait… I'll give her another ring… and I'll have another…"_

"_Here she is!! Ooh… I don't know she is hot…"_

"_If you don't want to be the punching bag of the day, Elsman, stop telling that in front of me to my sister!"_

"_And if you do not want to feel hell…"_

Cagalli appeared on a light blue mini-dress. Lacus lent it to her because of Athrun's special request.

"Hey Cagalli, you always look so beautiful…"

Miri raised her video cam.

"Stop flattering me… Shouldn't we do this, privately…?"

"Sis, we will be the witness!"

"Oh, fine…"

"Er, Cagalli…" Athrun started the speech he was memorizing awhile a go. "This doesn't mean so much… but a ring symbolizes love… and I wanna give you this to symbolize my love for you. As a fair share… I have my own…"

Athrun showed two boxes…

"_Hey, Kira, that part isn't part of the speech!_"

"I want this to become official long, long ago but I do not have the guts. Now I finished to say sorry, I wanna ask if you could be the one to share my love…?"

"_Kira… are you sure that's the speech you gave him…?"_

"Athrun, of course! I always love you and this is the right moment… Anyway, why so automatic that you had two rings?"

_Slaps her head, "The best ruined moment…!"_

"I passed by an open jewelry shop. I bought two identical rings for us."

"_Where's the knife?! Is Athrun that dumb?! He shouldn't explain the every bit of how! And my sis… why could she be so like that?!"_

"I accepted. I would like to share the rest of my love and life with you…"

**APPLAUSE around the house.**

Cagalli slid the ring to Athrun and vice versa.

"Hey, why are there so many people?" Athrun noticed after he kissed Cagalli quickly.

Cagalli looked around. She saw the orphans, Reverie, Murrue Ramius, Andy Watfield, Myrna, Minerva crew (what the hell are they doing in here?!!) and many other extras.

"Do you like the audience?" Kira asked.

"Huh?!!"

"Well, you hadn't noticed them because you two are very busy…"

x::x::X::x::x

**Kinda boring…. I told you it is random!!**

**Reviews are a sign of love being left by the readers. Or hate… it depends… Anyways, if you'll review this moment**_**, I'd update my other stories at this moment and start another**_**! UNDERSTAND?! Good or bad, I would accept!!**

**Phew, stop being so weird!**

**By the way, Cagalli's speech was made by me when I watched that episode… I really cried and that came into my mind.**

**If ever there are errors… SORRY!!**


End file.
